Another Prophecy
by MiSs HoBo099
Summary: What if there was another prophecy? What if Hermione was the center? What happens when she has new powers? And what happens when she is not who she and others think she is? And what happens when you have Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy fighting for her hea
1. Changes and Another prophecy

Chapter 1-Changes and The Prophecy

I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. A 15 year old girl who looked as plain as the day with no curves, who was slightly fat, no breathtaking features, no full and luscious lips, or eyes that sparkled liked the sun. Just a plain boring girl I'll always be, but still, I can't help but envy them, the pretty and popular people of Hogwarts, hell even the whole Earth. I can't believe that I actually thought that there was someone who would want me, someone who would hold me, care for me, and love me.

'But that was just too much to ask,' I thought remembering that day when I caught my supposedly loving boyfriend cheating on me. I had been on prefect patrol with Padma, the Ravenclaw prefect, when we heard some noise from the Transfiguration classroom and decided to check it out…

"_Hey Padma, do you think we should check out that noise?"_

"_Ya, come on."_

_We walked closer and decided to put a charm on our ears so we could hear what was going on before we broke up the fun._

"_Harry baby, I'm gonna come soon. Harry. HARRY. _**HARRY!¡!**_"_

_I then pushed open the door and saw the one thing I thought I would never see, Harry and Ginny on top of each other on McGonagall's desk doing their "stuff". Padma looked over at me knowing that I had just caught my boyfriend/best friend cheating on me with my other best friend, Ron's, little sister._

_I looked at them and said one word, filled with so much emotion that Padma felt her heart go out to her peer next to her, "Why?"_

_With that said I left, crushed, sad, defeated, and above all, forlorn._

Tears were forming at the edges of my eyes and I hastily brushed them away deciding one thing. Change. But then something suddenly happened I was suddenly tired and decided to go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad."

"Morning hun," replied my mother.

"Morning princess," my father.

But then I started feeling dizzy and nauseous and just plain funny. I raised the glass of orange juice to my lips when-

_CRASH_.

The glass slipped out of my hand and I fainted.

!¡!¡! 5 hours later ¡!¡!¡

I woke up seeing myself surrounded in a room of white with little pictures dotted around the room as my only source of colour. Then the door opened after my small, if not short, assessment of this room and entered Professor Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello Ms. Granger, good to know you seem to be doing well I need to reveal to you your heritage, your true heritage. Your blood instead of being muggle born is the exact opposite, as you are from the purest of pureblood in the wizarding world. You are a Merus your last name in itself means pure. You probably are wondering where your parents are and why they haven't taken care of you for your whole life. The truth is that they wanted to protect you from Voldemort because when Harry's prophecy was made after that Sibyll, or as you know better, Professor Trewlaney, had a prophecy that only few know of, they include your parents, brother, me, and know you. This was the prophecy.

_A child born in the month of the sapphire_

_Holding powers untold unseen by mortals_

_Two choices she faces the result so dire_

_The next dark queen or the next savior of Earth_

_The second choice a worrisome one_

_Two boys rivals in the same house_

_One she must choose_

_One boy is the key to her being savior_

_The other the key to her being the dark queen_

_Which boy is which is still untold_

_This child will also wield knowledge beyond her age_

_The sapphire child in the middle of it all_

Ms. Granger, I mean Ms. Merus, I know you must be thinking along the lines that there are hundreds of people born in September but it is you who is the sapphire child. When your parents gave you away temporarily they had to put a charm to make you look different, have the features as if you would be a true Granger child. But there was also suppose to be a time when the charm would stop and you would change into what your true form is and now it's happened. Your parents wish for you to go with them to your true home, they are waiting right outside of this door as we speak, but understand if you wish to live with the Grangers."

I was stunned, shocked beyond belief and suddenly a thought struck me.

'Please, oh please let me look beautiful or even just cute or slightly pretty.'

"Professor if it isn't too much may I see a mirror?"

Dumbledore just chuckled and said, "I was waiting for that. Here you go," and conjured a full length mirror. I stood up and slowly walked up closing my eyes scared of what I might see. Slowly I opened my eyes and nearly fainted again from what I saw, my wishes were granted ten-fold and I looked like a model, I was now no longer a mere 5' 3" but 5' 8", no longer was I curveless but curveFULL, no longer was I slightly fat but had a flat skinny stomach not so skinny that I looked anorexic but so that I had a flat stomach. My hair fell in soft curls down her back and was a rich golden brown. I had almond shaped eyes that seemed to linger between all colours not truly a single colour and I had full luscious red lips. I now didn't hate what I saw in the mirror but loved it though not to the vain part. My posture was also perfected and I walked graciously instead of the old me's clumsy stumble. Then I remembered that Professor Dumbledore was there.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to go with my real parents should I go outside to see them?"

"We're right here dear."

I turned around and saw a lady who I presumed was my mother for she and I looked similar though her hair was straight and blonde. I then looked right next to her and I saw my father I noticed we looked not at all alike except our hair. Last I saw my brother who looked more like my father than anything else. I was in heaven and hugged each of them whom embraced me also. We said our good-byes with Professor Dumbledore and walked outside to the fireplace so we could floo.

"Hermione darling, just say Merus Estates and you'll be there."

"Okay, thanks mum." I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire and said, "Merus Estates" and was gone.


	2. Getting to know my closet

A/N:Hey...srri i havnt updated in a while but ive been really busy...my dad got into an accident then got sent to ICU (intensive care unit) but now he's all bettr weeellll not completely but pretty well...

emmizi91:hehe srri thiz iz me first fic wich ive decided not to delete...me othr one waz even crappier ten fold

Magicalflame:thanx...lol i kno it waz waznt it darnit thiz aint fair cuz now i feel lik changin it...major plot part no der but ya...ill keep it that way nd since itz summer ill try 2 update often

cool:ok ill try as i said earlier im on vacation nd not goin bac till sept. so ill try 2 update as soon as possible

fan:thanx nd i cant wait for another chappie eithr cuz i wanna finish thiz

Jackalope hunter:dont worry i hav many evil moments 2 nd since i sorta hav one rite now i think i will let her rub it in harry's face...

"_Hermione darling, just say Merus Estates and you'll be there."_

"_Okay, thanks mum." I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire and said, "Merus Estates" and was gone._

Chapter 2-Finally Home

I always hated floo travel because it would always make me nauseous but when I spun around while flooing I felt perfectly at ease, like I was meant to floo(yes i know that sounds stupid). My clothes had transformed to fit me...well that's what I'm guessing because my pants aren't short on me and they're not sagging. I then stopped spinning as I reached my destination. Merus manor, my home. For some weird reason it didn't sound different at all to me. I decided to look around but I gasped as soon as my eyes opened. I seemed to have ended up in an entrance room of sorts. There were couches that looked as if made for royalty and ther was a chandelier right above my head made of what looked like real diamonds. I looked at everything and couldn't help but looking like a fish out of water.

"Honey...I think you should close your mouth before the boggarts jump into it. I see that your quite surprised with the house. If this is your reaction to just the entrance hall," _'Aha! I was correct'_ the thought ran through my head. "then I should be scared of how you react to the rest of the home."

My mum gave me a tour around the whole house, which has humongous might I add, but left the backyard for me to look at later. We were almost done but then we stopped at one door that I guessed was mine since we had seen every other room besides this one, I was sorta skitish about how my room would look because so far the best room had been, no no the library you retard, but the music studio/art room. As we opened the door I had found it perfect for me. I turned around and was near tears as I hugged my mum.

"Thank-you mum. Thank-you so much."

"I should be the thankful one Hermione because you came back to us." (Hahaha that was so cliche)

"But what about my clothes?"

My mum then got a HUGE and suspicious grin and led me to this, quite frankly copared to th rest of the house, little door. I was extremely confused until my mum opened it and...nope. Still confused. All I saw was a full-length mirror and just that occupied the tiny room. And again still confused I turned to my mum seeking help.

"Go on dear, you should be able to figure it out."

Frustrated and STILL confused I looked at the room and concentrated hard thinkin of what it could possibly be...jeopardy music...OHHH...i get it now I can't believe I was so naive and stupid. I stepped into the room and tried talking to the mirror.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am Valentino, or at least his copy of sorts. What would you like madam?"

Shocked that one of the most respected and creative designers on Earth was here and was replacing the mirror with a Valentino hologram thingy. Turning around I noticed that the room was not small any more but looked bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts and that alone was saying something. Especially because everything was just walls and walls, rows and rows of clothes that probably Valentino and other designers designed. I turned back and so that not only Valentino but Tommy Hilfiger, Christian Dior, and Gergio Armani were standing there also. Well, at least their hologram-like selfs.

"Let me explain."

Shocked at the sudden sound I looked for the origin and found that Tommy Hilfiger had just spoken.

---Symbol Meanings---

"human"

Valentino

'thoughts'

#Tommy Hilfiger#

Christian Dior

Gergio Armani

------------------------------

#We are your personal designers. We will help you pick out what you wear each day and if need be create more things#

I didn't know what to do or say except turn again to my mum.

"Do you like it dear?"

"I'm sorry mum I don't like it or even love it." Here my mothers eyes grew sad until..."I'm in love with it!"

I ran up to her and gave her my famous bear-hug. Which she returned completely. My mum walked out of the door and I decided to go back to my closet to find something to wear to the party. My mother had said it was to be formal as for a celebration for my return to the Merus family.

"Umm, what do I wear tonight? It's supposedly a formal event to celebrate my return to my rightful place."

#Who would be here for the party?#

"I don't no my mum never told me and I don't know how to get to her room."

Oh, well just think strongly about her as if she were right in front of you then try talking to her as if she's there.

"Umm...ok." I tried to imagine her right in front of me when suddenly I was in a way talking to her. "Hi mum. I was wondering who was going to be invited tonight and how formal it is."

"Oh ok dear, everyone will be hear ranging from everyone to the ministry all the way to Dumbledore even the minister himself will be here."

"Oh wow mum. Well, thanks and I'll see you tonight." Returning back to normal state I then responded to all of the "holograms". "My mum said that everyone will be there."

Oh wow when your mother says everyone she says everyone. She probably will even invite the hobos. She did last year at her Christmas party and she bought them clothes and let them shower to look as if they were meant to be there.

I think that your dress should be a new one since it is a very special occasion. First you have to pick a colour.

I gasped as I saw millions of colours but decided to narrow it down by asking what was the colours of the season.

Good. This one likes to get information first before she just accidently chooses last seasons colour. This seasons colours are purple, black, and white.

"In that case I think I'd like a deep purple cloth, preferbly something soft and comfy."

Good. Good. Now all you do is imagine the basic dress with just that cloth

Shutting my eyes tightly I focused on what I was picturing in my mind. It was off the shoulder and had a corset type of bodice. The bottom half of the dress was poofy sorta like Cinderella's gown. I opened my eyes and was satisfied. For now.

Now to add detail. You must again choose any extra fabric, lace, beads, etc. that you wish to also have on the dress.

Picking some black velvet, black lace, purple satin, black lace-up string, and pearly white beads. I went back to the dress and started imagining the black string holding the back of the corset together, purple satin about an inch in width went around the whole bottom of tha dress which already was satin except a shade lighter, black lace trimmed the bottom of the satin inch wide width thing, black velvet shaped into flowers were strung onto the dress with the pearly beads as the center. I opened my eyes hoping for the best and I was awestruck for about the 28724935th time that day. It was beautiful and the holograms nodded their approvement as I left to take a shower then change.

-------- 1 hour later ---------

I came back after my refreshing shower feeling invigorated and slightly hyper. I sliped on my dress which I had then found accompanied with purple satin gloves and a quaint little satin purple handbag. I took a deep breath and mangaed to sit down on my bed recalling this years happenings. I took a sharp breth when I remembered the thing with Harry and Ginny. Instead of saddening me it angered me. He had lost me and it was his fault...now I would rub it in that he had just lost someone beautiful on the inside and out. He would pay and be jealous, he would be miserable, he would wish he were with his father and mother. And don't even start me on Ginny. I made a decision that night that I would not let Potter triumph and that he would pay for my pain he caused. I would act normal until Hogwarts. Then and there will I let out the real me.


End file.
